Trowa's Hidden Dreams
by Trowa Barton HA L3
Summary: This story is about Trowa and his past. Parts of this story I wrote years ago and some parts I just added. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. So I know if I should continue. Here you go Duo, this is for you! My first story on here.
1. Chapter 1

Trowa headed to the door with a slight grin upon his face. "I'll be back in a few hours." Quatre and Duo nodded to him as he headed out. Trowa walked with a slight bounce in his step. He thought deeply to himself. _I can't believe how far I have gotten. Katie, you would be so proud of me. I am smilling again. I know, who knew that would be possible._ Looking to the ground he smiled a smile that had been lost for years. In that moment, Trowa knew how it felt to be happy again. Then Darkness......

_Where am I? What happened?_ It felt as if he has been sleeping for days. He strained to open his eyes not realizing they were already opened. sitting up only to be pulled back down by the restraints. _Whats going on? _He fought to get up.

"Whats the matter? Can't get up?" A voice came from behind him. He felt a hand brush across his face.

"My god Trowa, it's been soo long. But wait, Your not Trowa. Are you Tritan." Trowas eyes widened in fear. Who could possibly know his real name. He could feel his body begin to tremble.

"Now that I have you there is no escape." The lights clicked on blinding him. He looked to the man that stood in front of him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man laughed wildly. The quickly leaned over him. Trowa could feel his breath upon his face. The man starred as he pulled a knife from his back and laid in gentally upon Trowas cheek.

"You were supposed to be the perfect weapon. Everything was going perfect until you meet that damn girl! Thats why I sent the order down that the town be destroyed by you."

He layed the knife harder on his face as beeds of blood apeared. Trowa winced in pain.

"But, you ran away. Why did you have to do that? Why did you make me hunt you down. That wasn't a nice thing to do to your father."

Trowa looked deeply into the mans emerald eyes. The same eyes Trowa was burdened with.

"Ahhh, surprised aren't you? Thats right. Those people I killed. They werent your real parents. Your mother didn't want what was supposed to come of you. She ran off with you and gave you to them. I am not surprised that they didnt tell you."

Trowas eyes watered with tears. His heart hurt so much.

"You are so pathetic now. All well, I have one more thing for you to do, and you will not fail. You have no choice in the matter."

Another man joined the room as he leaned in towards Trowa and whispered softly in his ear. Trowa tried to reach for the mans throat, but instead cutting through his own wrists with the restraints. He began to laugh and motioned for the man to come in.

"I will never do it! I dont care what you do to me!!" Not a second later he felt a prick in his arm as the room faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Trowa woke up in a daze. His body felt broken inside. He tried to get up to get home, but fell back where he was laying. His back arched in an agonizing pain, blood shot from his mouth._ What am I going to do. _He layed there for what seemed like days. _Oh god katie, why? Who is that man? I don't know if i should believe him. _He then felt his body wave and become dizzy. He shut his eyes. as it all came flooding back.

Screams echoed around the entire house. A young boy laid hidden under the bed. His body trembled with fear. His mothers and fathers feet were visible to him as they stood before the bed.

"Where is he?"

"Why would I tell you anything? I will not give you my first born son! Not to the likes of you!" His father yelled. The boy laid there wondering, why would they want me? His thoughts broke when the converstaion continued.

"If you don't give him to us we will be forced to kill you both and take your daughter!"The boys eyes widened as he looked to his sister. She was cyring hysterically. He wanted so badly to turn himself in so that noone would get hurt. But his fathers words echoed in his head. No matter what happens to us don't you give yourself to them. Two load explosions shook the room. His sister screamed.

"Mother! Father!" He laid there watching the blood from his own parents flow towards him. He looked up to see his father facing him.

"Let's go and take the girl with us. She will be useful." He heard the men leave the room as it fell silent. He crawled out from underneath the bed and walked to his father. His father smiled at him as a tear fell from his dark brown eyes.

"My son, my boy. I love you so much. I am so sorry but, you must leave and never look back....please.." He watched his fathers pain as he reached for the gun. The young boy reached down and grabbed it from his father. He starred mezmorized by it. "please son." his father begged. He then pointed the barrel to his fathers head and watched him close his eyes as his smile grew peaceful. The boy pulled the trigger. *BANG* He stood there for a while starring at all the blood. A single tear fell from his emerald eyes.

_So, you werent my real father? Why didnt you tell me? I am so sorry. I dont know what is happening. _He then felt a hand upon his head. He moved his head trying desperatly to open his eyes. But nothing. He could hear voices surround him.

"Do you think he is alive?"

"I think this is the guy those boys were looking for."

"Oh my god! This is Trowa from that band! We need to call an ambulance!"

"We need to get a hold of the others from that band. They must be worried."

Trowa tried so hard to talk, just to get their attention, but nothing worked. Instead, everything just went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Light apeared in front of him.

*Another flash back*

He was running. Faster and faster into the forest. They were chasing after him. He was tried of the pain. He was tired of just being tired all the time. His body ached and begged him to stop in pain, but he just kept running. He looked at his hands. They were covered in blood from him gripping the sheets. Begging for them to stop. It hurt so much. His breath was running out. He then noticed a waterfall up ahead. he began to pick up pace. Tripping on the wet rocks as he jumped to hide behind the water fall, cracking his face open on the rough surface. He held the pain in until the men ran past him.

He waited there for hours. He knew he had to go back. He had nowhere else to go. He carefully climbed out from behind the waterfall so as not to slip again. Finally on firn ground he knelt down in front of the water fall and splashed water on his wound. Then a twig snapped behind him. He jumped up ready to fight who ever was there. A young girl ducked down quickly.

"Please, dont hit me!" He had never seen another girl, except his mother and sister when he was younger. At least that he could remember.

"what do you want?" He stood before the girl. Blood dripped from his cheek to the dirt below.

"I just needed some water. Are you okay?" She cautiously approuched him. He could do nothing but stare and admire her beauty. Her hair cascaded down her back and glistend a golden red in the sun light. But what really caught his eye was her eyes. They were like pools of the clearest blue. She stretched her hand out to the young man's injured cheek. He quickly stepped back. "Its okay, I am just going to help you." She gentally laid her hand upon his wound. Her heart began to pound when they locked eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, But yet they were so cold and empty. They both then heard people approuching. He grabbed her quickly and pulled her into a bush.

"You need to stay here till its clear." He whispered to her.

"Whats going on? Will I ever see you again?"

"Im not sure."As he went to get up she gripped his arm tight.

"Well, in case I dont see you again, my name is Katie." He looked deep into the girls eyes. He took in a deep sigh.

"I.....I dont have a name, But I will make you a promise. I will come back." With those words she smiled to him and let go of his arm as he ran off. Her smile quickly disapeared. As she thought to herself._ He has no name?_

Back at the base No Name walked into the door. This man, Sgt. Shinler. Stood before him.

"So, why were you running away? You know you have nowhere else to go. Why do it?" No name just stood there in his room His cheeks red. He wanted so bad to kill this basterd. Then it began. The Sgt. threw him down on the bed and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. No name begged and pleaded.

"Please dont. No more!" He pulled a whip out and slashed him across the and again. It hurt so bad, but never once did he shed a tear. The man smiled wickedly at no name as he drug himself over the boys body. Feeling the name caress his body and looked away. _Please, stop. _His face was then pulled towards the mans. He forced no names mouth open as he stuck his tongue inside. No Name, without thinking bit down on the mans tongue. _NOMORE!! _

"Damn you! You will regwet what." He then grabbed the whip again and began the slashing. _I would rather be whipped._

When the next day came he managed to sneak out. He walked through the forest. He looked down at his shirt. The blood stains stood out very well. _Damn it! _He continued to walk, but stopped when he noticed the sound of the waterfall. _Katie. I wonder if she would actually be there. _He slowly approuched the waterfall and saw her sitting there. She was such a beautiful site. her feet dangled over the edge of the ground. She was splashing water up with her bare feet. As he walked up he coughed a little to catch her attention. She looked up to see him and smiled.

"I was hoping you wou- What happend to you!?" She ran up to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Its a long story, but I am okay." She looked deeply into his eyes and sat down on the ground pulling him down beside her.

"Well, I have time. Now talk." As they sat there together, No name began to explain to her everything that he knew. As she listened intently her eyes watered. No name rose a hand to her eyes and let a tear drop on his finger. He looked to it and sighed.

"Please dont cry. I used too and it never did anything for me." He looked to her. She just starred back at him.

For eight years No name and Katie meet at that waterfall. He sat in his room. He was reading a book. The book was Romeo and Juliet. This man and womens families were mortal enemies, but yet they still yearned for eachother. They loved eachother. And even that didnt last. They still ended up dying.But No name couldnt help but think that maybe their love lasted even after death. He then threw the book down and snuck out toward the waterfall. His heart was pounding. He couldnt wait to see her. Over the past eight years he wanted to be around her even more. He felt like romeo. As he approuched the water fall he saw her. His body stopped. He couldnt move. There she was standing under the waterfall her naked body was so smooth and shimmered in the sun. Her perfect hour glass form had No name mezmerized. He had read about how womens bodies looked, but none were as beautiful as hers. He ducked down behind a bush as she removed herself from the waterfall and slipped her dress up and over her head. No name stood up trying to regain his composer.

"Katie?" No name walked up toward her.

"Hi." She sat down upon the ground. She looked up to him and smiled sweetly. No name took a seat next to her. "You know, we are both 16 now. Lets run away together?"

"Katie, you know I cant do that. We have nowhere to go."

"But I love you and I am tired of seeing you hu-" She paused realizing what she had just said. No name stared at her in shock.

"You what?" She sighed and her eyes weld up in tears.

"I love you no name. I have for a while now." He looked to her sweetly. Those once cold eyes help so much emotion now. He then pulled her close and smiled to her. She felt his hand run down her back and he pulled there lips together in a passionate kiss. He then pulled away quickly.

"Wait, I cant do this. What if I loose you?" She kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"You wont." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him ontop of her. Their tongues danced in eachothers mouths.

They laid there in eachothers bare arms. No name smilled to her and thought. _I think I am falling in love with you too. _Thier lips meet one last time.

"I must go Katie." He got up kissing her on the cheek as he got dressed.

When he returned to the base Sgt Shinler stood outside.

"I have caught you. You aren't going anywhere for a long time!"

He laid there. _I cant believe its been 6 months since I have seen her. I wonder if she would even want to see me? _He sat up quickly. _Fuck it! I am going! _He got up and cracked the door open as he peared out. He saw noone around. So he tip toed out.

He ran quickly towards the waterfall. _Please let her be there. _When he finnaly arrived he looked desperatly for her. When he finally noticed her sitting at the edge of the water he saw her crying.

"Katie!!!" He yelled her name as he ran to. She stood quickly and held him tightly. "What happened? Why are you crying?" She looked up to him, her tears so eyes then widend when he saw her stomach

"Oh no name, I'm pregnant. I thought I would never see you again!" He stood there in shock. His breathing grew heavy. He then pulled her closer and held her tight.

"We are going to leave!" No name looked deep in her eyes. "Will you come with me?" She nodded to him smiling brightly. He the kissed her passionatly, laying a hand upon her stomach. _Wow, I am going to have a family. We have to get out of here. _

"Katie, you need to stay here. Dont leave. Promise?"

"I promise noname. I will wait here for you." He kissed her one last time sweetly on the cheek and ran off.

As he approuched the base he satyed hidden in the bush. He saw Sgt Shinler talking to a tall man. His eyes where like emeralds. He then reconized the symbol on his sleeve. He was one of the leaders of Oz. He quickly ducked and went around the back so it looked as if he never left. He waited patiently for the man to leave. Walking up to Sgt Shinler.

"Whats going on?" He stood there for a while in silence as he waited for him to reply.

"You have a job no name. The town south from here, just passed the forest needs to be destroyed." His eyes widend. He felt like dropping to his knees.

"Why?!" He pleaded to him.

"Because, they refused to follow the laws of Oz and must be destroyed."

"I wont do it!" Sgt Shinler then slapped him across the face.

"You have no choice!" No name at that moment remembered that Katie was waiting for him in the forest and that if he just satyed away from there she would be okay. He nodded to Sgt Shinler.

*Meanwhile*

Katie sat there for a while,awaiting nonames return. She thought to herself. _Oh, I should probebly grab some things from my house to bring with me. I am sure he wont be mad if I run home real quick. _She then ran back home.

No name positioned himself in the mobile suite. Trowa trained him well in his spare time. He thought to himself. _Trowas the only one that is nice to me. I should probebly tell him about me and Katie. _He then headed towards the town. His guns ready for fire. Then a voice came from the speaker. "Remember, If you chicken out I hold the self desruction button." He could hear Trowa in the background. "Dont have him do this, hes just a kid!" The intercom then cut out. No name took a deep breath.

When he approuched the town he could hear screaming all around him, just as he did when he was a child hiding under the bed. He begain to rain bullets down upon everyone. He hated himself for this. When he could see no movement on the ground he lowered his weapons and opened the cockpit. He sat there for a few moments, looking out to all the destruction he caused.

"No name! get down here!" a soldier called to him. "I have orders for you to sacrifice any survivors. And if you dont I am ordered to shoot you." He then handed No Name a gun with his already pointed to his head. No Name just looked to the gun then him.

As they began walking he noticed a mother holding her child. No name's heart felt like it broke into peices. When the man ordered him to shoot them. He hesitated on pulling the trigger for a while before his finger slipped as he shot them. He sighed, _why what good does this do. _As he looked up he fell to his knees. A women laid on the ground, her hair like fire in the sun covered in blood.

"Katie.....KATIE!!!" He got up and ran to her side laying one hand on her stomach and one behind her head.

"No name, my love....... I dont hurt anymore.....do you feel her..." Katie began to sob. "Please tell me you feel her!" No name shut his eyes in pain as he felt for the child but felt nothing. "Oh god!"

"Katie I am so sorry, please dont leave me!" Her tears ran down like streams but yet she smiled.

"My dear sweet noname.......I love you......I always will love you." He kissed her ever so gentally on the lips.

"Please Katie, I love you too.......I love you too." Tears began to well in his eyes as her body went limp in his arms. "No, no, katie......I need you...please dont leave me to....I dont want to be alone anymore...."


End file.
